The Final Gathering
by Chibi Froddie
Summary: The end of the war has finally come, and all the races get together for one Celebration. He now has to give his daughter up, but will Elrond himself find love?


The Final Gathering  
  
Chapter 1   
  
The war was over…finally over and the shadows seemed to lift from the land and die into the everlasting warmth of sunlight as it streamed across meadows, brooks, and mountains. Freedom, if there was ever such a world before it was most felt at this moment when Middle Earth was finally liberated from the clutches of Sauron. And what was left to be done in honor of the heartfelt losses of loved ones and kin? A feast! A most marvelous gathering in which all the heroes were to come and join together to meet for perhaps the final time. This festival was meant to last for days, perhaps even months into the new found happiness in which all the races shared. Here they were together and become the one people of Middle Earth.   
  
Lord Elrond rode proudly on his horse, gazing ahead with his wise gray eyes that were rimmed with a subtle shade of blue as the time passed slowly by. At his side was his daughter, the most beautiful elf maiden of all, Arwen. Such joy surrounded them and all the hopes of life and the world rested before them as they rode along with what elves were left from Imladris as they traveled with the fine elves from Lothlorien. 'I've known them well…and so often have I looked upon my fellow kindred with love and understanding, but now it ends. Yes, it was coming for I had seen it so long ago but even so, that cannot compare to the loss I shall share with my daughter.' Out of the corner of his eyes he glanced at her as she sat gracefully and proudly on her elven steed, the bells that jingled in it's mane dancing with every bouncing step. It was time…naturally it would have occurred sooner or later, but now seemed so sudden after the war. Yet…it is time.   
  
Arwen seemed to suddenly awake from her deep thoughts as she turned her head to the one elf she had always known as "Ada." There was a small hint of fear and sorrow in her beautiful deep blue eyes that reflected her mother who had equaled in her beauty…and it pained the elven Lord. "Father…you remain so silent." Her voice almost seemed to crack as it flowed from her lush lips.   
  
And what was there to reply to the obvious statement? Was it not difficult as it was to ride next to her knowing every moment that he was growing farther and farther away from her. "I am in deep thought, my dear." A smile twitched on his lips as he attempted to smile, but it was too much and he looked away. On his other side there rode his sons, Elrohir and Elladan, the twin stars of Imladris. As usual, the mischievous pair were talking animatedly to one another as they whispered across the way, mostly gazing in Celeborn and Galadriel's direction…the leaders. A slight frown crossed his features for a moment, but was quickly replaced by a smile.   
  
"And dare I ask what ridiculous comments you make towards your grandparents?" He raised a brown eyebrow as an expression of amusement crossed his solemn eyes.   
  
The question was met with a dashing smile from Elladan who loved to be the more outspoken son of the two. "Oh…merely that I heard many of our remaining maidens from Imladris have taken a fancy to our dear beloved grandfather."  
  
"Indeed." Elrohir replied with a nod. Elladan leaned over to further speak to his father privately.   
  
"When Elrohir and I had slipped back not to long ago, it seemed he was the topic of choice…he and the March warden." Elrohir nodded and inclined his head in Haldir's direction, who was near the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. His chin was lifted in the same cool arrogance it had always been in, and his gray eyes stared ahead with not so much as a glance about.   
  
Elrond's eyes followed the motion to gaze over to the ever proud elf that kept the forest safe…his realm at ease. The lord of Imladris tilted his head to the side as he suddenly realized that he had not often spoke with this fine elf. Of course, the casual greeting…discussion on the forest, yet not true conversation. "Well, my sons…I am so very pleased that you find this so terribly amusing. Now, if you will excuse me I should rather like to join Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." Bowing slightly to the twins who went back to their conversation, Elrond slipped through the other elves until he reached the leaders of the Golden Wood.   
  
With a delighted smile, Celeborn turned to look as his dear friend who had suddenly slipped up beside him. Haldir, however shot the Lord of Imladris a distasteful glance as he had come between himself and the one he constantly protected. A murmur on the habits of the elves of Rivendell escaped his lips as he bowed his head slightly. "Ah, Elrond…so pleased to have you in our company. Gondor rests beyond…this hill." A slight breeze picked up as the old elf lord lifted his hand towards the top of the hill that they had begun to climb, his long silver hair tangled into his face. "And it shall be a time to celebrate, to begin the festival and give away the person most precious to you." He turned and looked at Elrond quickly, his pale blue eyes sorrowed.   
  
"It is not an easy task to hand your daughter away to a man, Lord Elrond." A sad smile filled Celeborn's face as memories of his own daughter flooded his mind, and this…Elrond understood. "As I…handed Celebrian to you, tis time for you to pass your daughter to the one she loves…who is much like a son to you." Elrond bowed his head and closed his eyes…indeed, was it not yesterday that the young human child was playing in the garden with Erestor?   
  
"Thank you my dear friend…" A sad sigh left his lips as he tilted his head back and gazed up at the cloudless sky. How beautiful and pure it seemed at this moment. "I know what you say is true…and now do I understand what I could not so long ago." He let out a laugh, in which Celeborn joined in. Haldir gave a small snort and looked over to his brother Orophin, still unpleased with the fact that Elrond had so rudely come between them.   
  
"Yes indeed! As I recall you were…quite the disruptive imprudent young elf who had come to Lorien in search of tranquility some…time before the Last…Alliance…" The smiles faded as the two male elves bowed their heads. Am I really that old, he wondered to himself. "Let us not speak of such…memories at the moment." He reached over and patted Elrond on the shoulder. "And here we are…the Kingdom of Gondor."  
  
The large parade of elves came to a halt at the top of the hill where they gazed down into the war scarred valley that rested before the White City, that too seemed to stand on the side of a mountain. The white walls that were still damaged from the battle seemed to glimmer despite it though it was by no means blinding to the eyes. A nervous sigh was caught in Elrond's throat as he glanced back to Arwen, who still sat with her head up yet now in grieved silence. She knew what was coming. Celeborn almost seemed to guess as well for he and Elrond turned to look at one another at the same time, and the silver haired elf smiled.   
  
"You may meet up with us when you are prepared. I shall tell the king of your arrival…unless you wish us to wait?" Elrond lifted a hand in protest and shook his head of velvety black hair.  
  
"No, my good Lord. We shall rejoin you soon." Pressing his closed fist to his chest and bowing, the dark haired elf turned his horse and wove through the others, bowing to Galadriel as she too understood. Arwen's blue eyes followed her father's figure, and without being told she knew what was expected. With a light tap of her foot on the side of the horse, he began to move and the two elegant figures disappeared farther up the hill, where they began to climb up the side of a mountain. No words passed between the father and daughter as they knew it was not time, not yet…though the silence was pounding on his brain, on hers.   
  
As they approached the forest, Elrond came to a stop and dismounted from the back of the black horse. His hand rested on the loyal steeds neck, and without speaking the horse knew he was meant to stay there until his master returned. Arwen did the same, though she buried her face into the silky strands of the mane for a few moments, begging for strength for the conversation to come. On they went, slipping past trees, over a small singing mountain stream that reminded Elrond too much of the elf maiden of long ago…as she danced her way through the forest…Finally, as the air grew cooler and the trees grew further apart, the elf Lord paused and gazed at their surroundings, taking in the sight of a few fallen trees. The ones that still stood remained as houses for the birds.   
  
Arwen crept up to her father's side and placed a hand on his slate blue robe sleeve, the velvety fabric pleasing to her fingers. "Ada…"  
  
He took in a deep breath and stood still…suddenly hardened. "Arwen…you know I am displeased with this match you have chosen, with this life you…"  
  
"Oh father!" She turned away from him fighting back the tears that threatened to streak down her pale smooth cheeks. "We've discussed this over and over, many times! Is there nothing more you can say to me? Nothing?" She turned briskly to look at him, his face looking away.  
  
"I…Arwen…I loved your mother very…truly much." His hands that were clenched into fists at his sides trembled slightly. "To lose you…is nearly losing her a second time." He paused to take a deep breath. "When I look at your face, I see hers. When I hear you sing…watch you dance, I see my beloved Celebrian." He closed his eyes a moment, and finally turned to face his daughter. Arwen's lips parted in grief…mother…He could never forgive himself, never forget. What had occurred that one fatal day that forever haunted the very shadows of her father.   
  
After a few moments, she found her voice and took a step towards him. "And I…I loved her dearly as well, but father…there was nothing to be done. It was her time…and she sailed West as the Valar meant her to. And now…they desire that I should marry Aragorn…it is what was meant to be. Let it be."   
  
There is truth…so much truth in what she says…it was not my fault, it was what the Valar meant to happen. He lifted a hand and ran it back through his hair, knowing that Celebrian would endlessly haunt him until he found her once again. Several moments of silence followed. He was neither angry nor glad at what she had said, simply…melancholy. Slowly, his head began to nod and he glanced into her eyes for a brief moment. "If it were only so simple as to let go…yet it is never simple. All the lives lost in this war can never be replaced."   
  
"No father, they can not. And mother can…shall never be replaced as well. I simply desire to see you happy again…as you once were when she was at your side. Yet…know this, that I shall never be happy separated from Aragorn. Do you wish me to be a hollow haunted being such as yourself?" A tear seeped from her blue eye, as her thick eyelashes fell over them.  
  
Elrond's lips parted in surprise, and then shock at the realization of what she had stated. Never would he wish such sorrow to follow anyone, and especially not his children. His lips trembled and his composure was lost for that fleeting moment. His shoulders sank…his knees bent in grief as his hands moved to cover his face. No! How could I have ever wished to burden my daughter with such needless agony! Arwen's eyes flashed open and she quickly moved to his side and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Oh Ada…I love you." Her face became buried into the fabric of his shoulder, as tears began to stream from her eyes.   
  
Regaining himself, his hands moved from his face to comfort his sobbing daughter, and gently he patted her head of soft black curls. "And I love you…and in my love…I must hand you, my daughter, to the one you have chosen."  
  
She pulled away and stared into her father's face; his expression became one of gentle kindness…similar to what she had seen as an elfling. "Do…you mean this, Ada?" Her hand's clutched his sleeves tightly as her heart raced, her wet cheeks shimmering in the sun.  
  
"Yes. I realize now that it is time to let you go, and that this decision would make you happiest. That is very important to me Arwen…terribly important. I trust Aragorn shall keep you well…yet…if for any reason you need to sail West, then I hope to find you again someday." He patted Arwen's cheek gently and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Tis time."  
  
Slipping their arms around one another, they slowly made their way back towards their horses. Perhaps they had only spent a few moments in the mountains, lost in their conversation…then again it could have been an hour. They did not care, and together in their silence they swept over the forest floor in their floating manner of walking, only pausing to wash their faces in the cold happy stream that made its course ever downwards. As they stepped from the forest's sanctuary, their horses stood where they had been left idly grazing on the grass. Elrond led his daughter to her white horse and helped her onto it's back. Taking her hand into his, he gave it a gentle squeeze and then returned to his own horse, which he mounted. With slow pace, they journeyed back down the mountain to where they had left the company of elves that had gone on without them. The sound of rejoicing was carried on the wind and filled their pointed ears, yet they could not speak. What had passed between the father and daughter elf remained with them forever, and neither of them would ever tell anyone of what had passed between them in that conversation in the mountains. 'Now the true journey begins, Elrond though to himself…perhaps the longest journey of my life thus far.' 


End file.
